Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 11: The Stray Thunderbolt Part 1
The Stray Thunderbolt (Part One) is the eleventh chapter of the Kamen Rider Spirits manga and the first story of the third tankobon. It is the first part of the two part The Stray Thunderbolt story which introduces Kamen Rider Stronger to the story and features the debut appearances of Ryo Murasame and Eisuke Mikage. Synopsis Kazuya decides to reunite with Tobei Tachibana and meets Shigeru Jo. While on a trip to visit the grave of his partner Yuriko, Shigeru gets ambushed by a squad of cyborg assassins who are immune to his electricity! Plot In South America, the floating islands from the previous chapter shed their rock and soil landmass. They are revealed to be a fleet of flying UFOs with the members of the Cyborg Elite in one of them. The Elite discuss the failure of five of their operations due to the interference of the Kamen Riders. They decide to send a shadowy figure known only as "Murasame" to deal with the next operation and any Kamen Rider who would interfere with it. Back in Japan, Kazuya Taki is with another Interpol agent named Eisuke Mikage who was sent on assignment with him at Anri's request. Mikage does not like Japan despite his nationality, calling his home a "peace drunk nation domesticated by stronger countries". As they are driving along, a rowdy biker yells for them to get out of the way. The biker then drives past them by going up a wall near the right side of the road and gets in front of them. The biker apologizes but the roads are too narrow for him and he's in a hurry. Kazuya stops and pulls over, cursing the biker's reckless driving nearly getting them killed as the biker drives off. The biker then parks his motorcycle near a hill by the sea, who is revealed to be Shigeru Jo. He is visiting the grave of Yuriko Misaki and tells her about a flower he found that has the same name as her, planting it near her grave marker. Kazuya arrives at the Tachibana Racing Club to reunite with Tobei Tachibana, who at first is irritated that Kazuya never contacted him in all the time he had been gone and punches him. Tobei then hugs him and Kazuya apologizes for not staying in touch. Tobei makes them his famous coffee, but Eisuke turns it down. Eisuke is more interested in why a man that, according to gent Kazuya's intel, was like a father figure to the Kamen Riders suddenly stopped being around them and is in an almost complete state of recluse at a "broken down bike shop". Kazuya is insulted at Eisuke's remark about the racing club but Tobei calms him down, asking what the FBI agent is here to tell him. Kazuya tells him he has met Takeshi, Hayato and Keisuke and Interpol has made contact with Joji. Tobei asks about Shiro and Amazon, but Kazuya says he has not met them yet. Tobei looks depressed and realizes that a new organization has come and his friends have to fight again. An impatient Eisuke gets to the point and wants to know the whereabouts of the other Kamen Riders. Tobei says he doesn't know and that even if he did, he wouldn't tell them, laughing. Tobei also says that he's "tired". A motorcycle drives up and Shigeru says that if they are looking for a Kamen Rider they at least have found one and introduces himself. A frustrated Tobei calls Shigeru an idiot for revealing who he is to an Interpol agent. Kazuya realizes its the biker from earlier and freaks out at first. Eisuke shakes hands with Shigeru but considers the fact he wears gloves extremely rude when shaking a man's hand. Shigeru tells him that his handshake is "hot" and Eisuke could get charred to a crisp if he did it without gloves. Before they can continue antagonizing one another, a biker gang pulls up and asks Shigeru to help fix their bikes, much to Shigeru's frustration as they all want him to work on them all at once. Kazuya spends the day with Tobei, getting into a minor quarrel about food with Shigeru over dinner and then all three of them go to sleep while Agent Mikage sits outside on Kazuya's Jeep and smokes a cigarette. The next morning, Kazuya asks where Shigeru went and that Eisuke is missing. Tobei tells Kazuya he had something important to do. Kazuya is concerned about what Tobei said about being "tired" and refusing to cooperate with law enforcement if he did know about the Riders, as that isn't like him. Tobei decides to tell him what has happened, with tears streaming down his face, saying it is a sad story. Out in a field, Eisuke runs and meets with Needle, a smile coming across his face. Shigeru goes to the grave of Yuriko to plant more flowers, as the ones he planted earlier had died, only for an intruder to appear: Murasame. Murasame and his squad immediately attack Shigeru with a volley of Cross Shurikens, which Shigeru blocks and deflects with his coil hands. Shigeru uses his Electro Fire attack, but the assassins absorb the electricity and transform into Rider-like foot soldiers as Shigeru transforms into Stronger behind the smoke of the charred ground, ready for battle. Characters Allies *Kazuya Taki *Tōbei Tachibana Enemies *Commando Roids *Eisuke Mikage *ZX *Needle Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters Category:Kamen Rider Spirits